1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus and a processing method for applying a designated treatment on a substrate, such as semiconductor wafer, by supplying a treatment liquid to the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the manufacturing field for semiconductor devices, there are various cleaning apparatuses which clean semiconductor wafers, which will be referred to xe2x80x9cwafersxe2x80x9d hereinafter, by designated cleaning liquids in order to remove various contamination, for example, particles, organic contaminants, metal impurities, etc. adhering to surfaces of the wafers. Among those apparatuses, there is a widely-used cleaning apparatus which can remove the particles etc. from a plurality of wafers by cleaning them on use of the cleaning liquids. In this apparatus, the wafers are accommodated in a cleaning bath into which the cleaning liquids are supplied.
As the conventional cleaning and drying apparatus of this kind, there is known a cleaning and drying apparatus which includes: one processing chamber provided, on one side thereof, with an opening for loading/unloading the wafers etc. and a door for closing the above opening; a rotor arranged in the chamber to rotate a carrier accommodating the wafers etc. slanted to the horizontal axis; liquid supply means for supplying liquid to the wafers etc.; and gas supply means for supplying gas to the wafers etc. (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,581) In connection, there is also known an apparatus which includes a detachable processing chamber for maintenance. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,360) Further, this cleaning and drying apparatus has a structure where a motor and nozzles are attached to an attachment plate together with the above processing chamber. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,419) There is also a cleaning and drying apparatus provided, in a drain/exhaust line in communication with a processing chamber, with gas-liquid separating means which separates the processing liquid into liquid and gas for discharge. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,927) In connection, there is also known a structure where the gas-liquid separating means is equipped with a sensor. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,199) In the cleaning and drying apparatus, upon closing the processing chamber in which a cassette accommodating the plural wafers etc. are carried in a rotor, it is carried out to rotate the rotor and the wafers while supplying cleaning liquid to the wafers etc. After completing the cleaning process, dry gas is supplied against the wafers etc. rotating together with the rotor, in the drying process. In the modification, there is an apparatus which directly loads the wafers etc. through its front face without using such a cassette. (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,678,320 and 5,784,797)
As another processing apparatus, a single wafer spinning apparatus is also provided with a plurality of processing chambers (cups) opening their upsides. (Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication kokoku No. 4-34902)
In the above-mentioned cleaning and drying apparatuses, however, there are problems of not only hindrance but atmospheric disturbance in drying process due to the residual cleaning liquid used in the cleaning process since both cleaning process and sequent drying process are carried out in the single processing chamber. Of course, these problems arise in case of using one kind of cleaning liquid. Particularly in case of performing the cleaning process while using different kinds of processing liquids, for example, chemicals of resist stripper and polymer remover, solvent of these chemicals (e.g. IPA: isopropyl alcohol), processing liquid of rinsing liquid (e.g. pure water) etc.; the cleaning/drying process while using processing fluid, such as dry gas (inert gas (e.g. N2 gas) and fresh air); or the cleaning process while supplying an acid cleaning liquid (e.g. SPM), pure water, alkaline cleaning liquid (e.g. APM) in order, then such different kinds of chemicals would react with each other, causing the cross-contamination against the wafers etc.
In order to solve the above problem, it might be supposed to use different processing chambers in accordance with different kinds of processing liquids. However, such a measure would cause the processing efficiency to be deteriorated and additionally, the excessive requirement of footprint may cause the apparatus itself to be large-sized.
Note, although the above-mentioned single wafer spinning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication kokoku No. 4-34902 can somewhat prevent the processing liquids, such as chemicals of different kinds, from reacting with each other because of several processing chambers (cups), there is a problem of imperfectly preventing the wafers etc. from being contaminated since the cups are opened upward.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a processing apparatus and a processing method, by which it is possible to prevent the objects from being contaminated due to the reaction of treatment liquids of different kinds and also possible to realize the improvement in processing efficiency and the miniaturization of the apparatus.
The first feature of the invention resides in that the processing apparatus comprises a plurality of containers movably arranged so as to occupy both a surrounding position to surround at least one object to be processed and a stand-by position not to surround the object, moving means for moving a designated container of the containers thereby to position the designated container in the surrounding position, and processing means for applying a designated process on the object in the surrounding position.
Therefore, when applying the designated process by using a plurality of processing fluids, it is possible to move different processing chambers to the periphery of the object in accordance with the kinds of processing fluids. Thus, even if the respective processing fluids are remained in the respective processing chambers, there is no possibility of different processing fluid in the identical chamber. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the object from being contaminated by the reaction of different processing fluids.
The second feature of the invention resides in that the plural containers are arranged while engaging each other and also adapted so as to be individually movable to the object, and when applying the designated process on the object in the designated container of the plural containers, then the moving means moves the other container inside the designated container to the stand-by position.
In this case, it is possible to move the plural containers between the surrounding position and the stand-by position with ease and also possible to accommodate the containers compactly. Thus, the whole processing apparatus can be small-sized.
The third feature of the invention resides in that the processing apparatus comprises a pair of first and second walls arranged so as to oppose each other and also separated from each other; a carrier provided on the first wall, for carrying at least one object between the first wall and the second wall; and a plurality of peripheral walls each extending from the first wall to the second wall thereby to define a processing space for processing the object together with the first and second walls; wherein the plural peripheral walls are overlapped while being mutually inserted in each other and are individually adapted so as to be movable between a surrounding position to define the processing space together with the first and second walls and a stand-by position where no object is surround; moving means for moving a designated peripheral wall of the plural peripheral walls thereby to position the designated peripheral in the surrounding position while moving another peripheral wall inside the designated peripheral wall thereby to position the other peripheral wall in the stand-by position; and processing means for applying a designated process on the object in the surrounding position.
Therefore, when applying the designated process by using a plurality of processing fluids, it is possible to move different processing chambers to the periphery of the object in accordance with the kinds of processing fluids. Thus, even if the respective processing fluids are remained in the respective processing chambers, there is no possibility of different processing fluid in the identical chamber. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the object from being contaminated by the reaction of different processing fluids.
Additionally, it is possible to accommodate the plural containers compactly, whereby the whole processing apparatus can be small-sized.
The fourth feature of the invention resides in that the peripheral walls are in the form of cylinders.
The fifth feature of the invention resides in that the peripheral walls are adapted so as to be movable between the surrounding position and the stand-by position in a direction between the first wall and the second wall.
The sixth feature of the invention resides in that each of the containers is provided, at an interior thereof, with a processing fluid supplying port which can supply a processing fluid for applying a designated process on the object.
In this case, it is possible to supply the processing fluids corresponding to the peripheral walls respectively, whereby the mixing of different fluids can be prevented.
The seventh feature of the invention resides in that the processing fluid is either liquid or gas. Accordingly, it is possible to perform not only chemical treatment but drying, accomplishing a series of processes in the identical apparatus continuously.
The eighth feature of the invention resides in that each of the containers is provided with a discharge port for discharging the processing fluid provided for processing the object. Accordingly, it is possible to discharge the respective processing fluids corresponding to the respective peripheral walls independently, whereby the presence of different fluids in the identical container can be prevented.
The ninth feature of the invention resides in that respective outer profiles of the containers are tapered in a manner that their local diameters gradually increase as approaching the discharging port. Thus, it is possible to introduce the processing fluids in the containers and those sticking to the inner walls of the containers into the discharge ports effectively. Especially, since the processing fluid is led to the discharge port by revolving streams resulting from the rotation of the object, it is possible to realize the effective discharging.
The 10th. feature of the invention resides in that the carrier is provided with a diving unit for rotating the object. Thus, it is possible to make the contact of the processing fluid with the object promptly. Additionally, it is possible to blow the used processing fluid off the object for drain, improving the processing efficiency of the apparatus.
The 11th. feature of the invention resides in that the object is carried in the carrier so that the object""s surface is along an up and down direction and the object is rotated by the driving unit so that a rotating axis extends in the horizontal direction of the processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to remove the processing fluid sticking to the object""s surface with ease.
The 12th. feature of the invention resides in that the objects of the plural number are juxtaposed along the rotating axis and the processing fluid supplying port has nozzle orifices whose number is equal to or larger than the number of the objects. That is, since the identical processing fluid is supplied for the plural objects, the treatment for the objects can be equalized.
The 13th. feature of the invention resides in that the containers are capable of surrounding the object so as to be sealed in the containers.
The 14th. feature of the invention resides in that the containers are capable of insulating their inside atmospheres from their outside atmospheres even when the containers are in the stand-by positions.
The 15th. feature of the invention resides in that at least one container of the containers is capable of insulating its inside atmosphere from their outside atmospheres of the other containers.
The 16th. feature of the invention resides in that the second wall is positioned above the first wall and the peripheral walls are arranged so that their axes extend up and down. Then, it is possible to store the liquid inside the outer peripheral wall, allowing the object to be immersed in the liquid.
The 17th. feature of the invention resides in that the peripheral walls and the first wall are constructed so as to allow liquid to be stored in a space defined by the peripheral walls and the first wall. In this case, it is possible to make a sufficient contact of chemicals, cleaning liquid, etc. with the object, accomplishing the appropriate reaction and sequent cleaning.
The 18th. feature of the invention resides in that the second wall is provided with a lid which can open and close in order to load the object into the processing apparatus and unload the object therefrom. Accordingly, the object can be loaded and unloaded through the upper part of the container.
The 19th. feature of the invention resides in that the processing apparatus comprises a fixed container being fixedly positioned at a surrounding position in which the fixed container surrounds an object to be processed; and one or more movable containers being movable and positioned between a surrounding position in which the movable container surround the object and a stand-by position in which the movable container does not surround the object; wherein said one or more movable containers are positioned at the stand-by position when the object is processed in such a state that the fixed container surrounds the object.
Then, it is possible to improve the durability of the fixed container and also eliminate a driving unit for the fixed container.
The 20th. feature of the invention resides in that a processing method of processing at least one object to be processed by using a processing apparatus including one or more containers movably arranged so as to occupy both a surrounding position to surround the object and a stand-by position where no object is surrounded, the method comprising the steps of:
positioning a designated container of the containers in the surrounding position to apply a designated process on the object;
moving the designated container to the stand-by position; and
positioning the other container of the containers in the surrounding position to apply the designated process on the object.
Also in this case, when applying the designated process by using a plurality of processing fluids, it is possible to move different processing chambers to the periphery of the object in accordance with the kinds of processing fluids. Thus, even if the respective processing fluids are remained in the respective processing chambers, there is no possibility of different processing fluid in the identical chamber. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the object from being contaminated by the reaction of different processing fluids.
The 21st. feature of the invention resides in that the processing apparatus includes a holder for holding the object, the plural containers being arranged while engaging each other, when positioning the designated container of the plural containers to the surrounding position, the object is subjected to the designated process while positioning the other container existing inside the designated container in the stand-by position.
In this case, it is possible to move the plural containers between the surrounding position and the stand-by position with ease and also possible to accommodate the containers compactly. Thus, the whole processing apparatus can be small-sized.
The 22nd. feature of the invention resides in that the designated process for the object is to inject a treatment liquid against the object in the designated container. Then, it is possible to make an effective contact of the treatment liquid with the object.
The 23rd. feature of the invention resides in that the object is rotated during the designated process. Owing to the rotation, it is possible to perform the contact of the supplied treatment liquid with the object and the removal of the used treatment liquid promptly.
The 24th. feature of the invention resides in that the designated process for the objects comprises a chemical treatment process to supply a chemical to the objects in a first container and a drying process to supply drying fluid to the objects in a second container. Then, the chemical treatment and drying processes can be carried out as one continuous process, realizing the improved efficiency in processing.
The 25th. feature of the invention resides in that the designated process for the objects comprises a chemical treatment process to supply a chemical to the objects in the designated container in the surrounding position and a sequent chemical removing process to supply solvent for the chemical to the objects. Accordingly, it is possible to remove the chemicals remained in the container certainly and also possible to execute two processes in the identical container, improving the process efficiency.
The 26th. feature of the invention resides in that the designated process for the objects comprises a step of applying a treatment on the objects in the inside container and a sequent step of applying another treatment on the objects in the outside container. That is, even if the treatment liquid leaks out of the inside container, the outside container can receive the so-leaked liquid. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the liquid from leaking to the outside of the apparatus, preventing the contamination of outside atmosphere.
The 27th. feature of the invention resides in that the designated process for the objects comprises a step of storing a processing liquid in the designated container and a sequent step of immersing the objects in the processing liquid. In this case, it is possible to make a sufficient contact of the chemical, cleaning liquid, etc. with the object thereby accomplishing the sufficient reaction and sequent cleaning process.
The 28th. feature of the invention resides in that the designated process for the objects further comprises a step of ejecting a processing fluid to the objects in the designated container. Accordingly, it is possible to perform not only immersing process but showering process thereby accomplishing a variety of processes.
The above and other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent, and the invention itself will best be understood, from a study of the following description and appended claims, with reference had to the attached drawings showing preferred embodiments of the invention.